Shibuki
is a chūnin from Takigakure, who succeeds his deceased father as village head. Background Shibuki was born as the son of Hisen, the previous leader of the village. At some point, when Shibuki was very young, Takigakure became under attack from foreign powers and, during the fight, Shibuki's father died, after drinking the Hero Water in order to protect the village. At some later point, Shibuki was trained by Suien, before the former's defection. As the leader of the village, Shibuki took great care in keeping Fū protected. He also taught the kunoichi the importance of friendship and loyalty.Naruto: Shippūden episode 410 Personality Due to his father's early demise, Shibuki became very cowardly, to the extent that being startled by a bird sent him into a near panic. Even though Shibuki is timid, he is a competent leader, and always comes through when necessary. As stated by Suien, Shibuki has a soft spot for the children of Takigakure. He can also be quite curious, as seen when he tried to read Icha Icha over Kakashi's shoulder. Over time, Shibuki has appeared to become more composed and self-confident, able to make thought-out decisions for the benefit of his village.Naruto: Shippūden episode 395 Appearance Shibuki has ink black eyes and has long, dark brown hair. He also wears a forehead protector symbolising his shinobi status. He wears grey pants, a green shirt, and shinobi sandals. In addition to his outfit, he has grey shoulder pad on his left shoulder with a brown strap over. As a village head, Shibuki wears a light yellow kimono jacket and light grey pants with a red scarf around his neck and a turquoise haori. He also ties his hair in a lower ponytail. Abilities Despite his lack of confidence, Shibuki is shown to be a fairly capable battler, demonstrating proficiency in several water-type techniques, ranging from tornadoes and dragons, to swords, through his use of the latter, he is also competent in kenjutsu. Shibuki has also proven to be quite resilient, surviving a serious stab wound that pierced his abdomen and exited out his back, and still being able to stand and perform techniques despite his injury. He also had the Hero Water to increase his chakra several times for a duration, at the cost of a small portion of his lifespan. Part I Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! Shibuki is first seen cowering behind Sakura Haruno while Team 7 was protecting him after a bird flew out of nowhere and surprised him. Though he is often cowardly, his entire village loves him and sees him as a hero. The children especially seem to like him. When Takigakure was attacked by his former teacher, Suien, upon his return, he was forced to make a terrible choice: to either protect the Hero Water and let his villagers be killed, or give up the water which Takigakure treasured. Naruto Uzumaki convinced him a hero is willing to sacrifice himself for those they care about, like Shibuki's father had done. He ended up drinking the Hero Water in an attempt to defeat his former master, but was unable to win even with the advantage. The combined efforts of Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, however, finished the job. Although the hero's water is usually fatal, Shibuki survived, and became a better leader for his people. Konoha Plans Recapture Mission When Tsunade mentioned that a training exercise would be taking place in Takigakure, a scene in the village showed Shibuki with his back turned to the camera. He was directing the other ninja present. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Shibuki received the invitation of the joint Chūnin Exams held by Konohagakure and Sunagakure, and agreed for Fū's participation where he believes that this would be a good chance to show the village's strength to receive more job requests. He, however, warns her to be cautious, and also not to reveal her status as a jinchūriki, instructing Kegon and Yōrō to protect Fū.Naruto: Shippūden episode 395 Trivia * literally means "splash". * Shibuki is so far the only OVA character that has appeared in both Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden anime. References es:Shibuki